


Deseo de cumpleaños.

by pigeonv



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonv/pseuds/pigeonv
Summary: Jimin siempre ha sido claro con lo que desea de regalo de cumpleaños pero JongIn no está completamente convencido.





	Deseo de cumpleaños.

**Deseo de cumpleaños.**

            JongIn tomó un ramo de gerberas y rosas, pero instantáneamente pensó que los lirios le irían mucho mejor a Jimin. Olió los lirios pensando con mayor detenimiento.

            - ¿Por qué sigues regalándole flores y vino el día de su cumpleaños? -Chanyeol lo miraba con una sonrisa estúpidamente radiante-. Jimin no es del tipo de persona que se conforme con vino y flores, bueno, la parte del vino supongo que está bien, ¿pero las flores? Sabes lo que desea con todo su corazón desde hace años y creo que probar no te va a matar.

            - ¿Te gustaría ver a Baekhyun siendo sometido por un extraño? -JongIn arrugó la nariz, de pronto hasta el olor de las flores se había vuelto desagradable después de imaginarse en aquella situación.

            - Cada quien tiene sus gustos culposos -Chanyeol se alzó de hombros y tomó el ramo con gerberas y rosas-. Baekhyun tiene otro tipo de... gustos, a veces trato de complacerlos, todas las parejas somos diferentes -dijo envolviendo el ramo en un papel blanco y colocándole un listón dorado-. El blanco y el dorado van bien con Jimin, siempre se le ve bastante angelical en esos colores. Llévatelo, este año corre por cuenta de la casa.

            - Deja de regalarme mercancía, por eso tu negocio no prospera -le regañó pero tomó el ramo sin mucha insistencia-. Mañana te diré si tu elección de flores ha sido un éxito.

            - Mis elecciones en flores siempre son las mejores -Chanyeol volvió a sonreír, JongIn le sonrió de vuelta y se despidió, aún tenía que pasar por el vino al súper mercado.

 

***

 

            La mesa estaba adornada con velas aromáticas y pétalos de rosa, la música que sonaba en el sistema ambiental de audio era del tipo de jazz que a los dos les gustaba tanto; las trompetas creaban un ambiente romántico y la batería uno de creciente excitación. El vino ya se encontraba en su temperatura ideal, vio la hora y procedió a abrir la botella para dejar que respirara lo suficiente y así estuviera listo para servirse. Jimin tenía clases de danza ese día, si no se desviaba para ir a otro lado estaría pronto llegando a casa. JongIn había cocinado pasta y albóndigas, una cena bastante clásica, con todo lo que le gustaba a su Jimin. Sonrió imaginándose su bella sonrisa y sus ojos haciéndose chiquitos mientras lo abrazaba. ¿Cuándo es que se había enamorado tanto de él? Aunque la pregunta verdadera era, ¿quién no se enamoraría de Jimin?, siempre sonriente, radiante de belleza y con la cantidad perfecta de amabilidad.

            Escuchó la puerta abrirse y luego el sonido de las llaves siendo dejadas en el mueble del recibidor, también el ruido seco de la mochila de Jimin siendo aventada en el suelo. JongIn salió de la cocina para encontrarse con un Jimin llegando casi congelado del exterior, se quitaba los guantes y la bufanda cuando alzó los ojos y sus miradas de encontraron, su sonrisa podía iluminar al mundo. Sus cachetes estaban encendidos, de un color cereza, por el frío.

            - Feliz cumpleaños -dijo JongIn mientras sostenía el ramo de flores a la altura de su pecho, Jimin se acercó lentamente y lo tomó entre sus manos.

            - Gracias -Jimin observó el ramo por unos segundos-. Chanyeol de verdad es un genio en esto de las flores, ¿no crees? Realmente es hermoso.

            - Sí, bueno, Chanyeol... claro -JongIn rodó los ojos y Jimin rió bastante divertido.

            - Te amo -se alzó de puntitas para poder besar a JongIn.

            - Te amo más.

            Y justo cuando las cosas parecían ir por buen camino un ruido vino del recibidor. JongIn se alarmó, pero al ver la expresión de calma en Jimin supo que no era nada que él no supiera.

            - Se me estaba pasando decirte -comenzó a hablar mientras se mordía el labio-. He traído a alguien, espero que no te moleste -a JongIn se le cayó la quijada de la sorpresa-. No pongas esa cara, por favor -comenzó Jimin-. Siempre te lo he pedido, pero te has negado, sólo te pido que no seas alarmista y me cumplas mi deseo de cumpleaños, sé que la pasaremos bien.

            - Jimin, sabes que no me gusta la idea -pero la atención de Jimin ya estaba en el chico de cabello castaño que parecía perdido mientras ponía las manos sobre las bocinas del sistema de audio para sentir las vibraciones.

            - Él es diferente -Jimin le sonrió-. Lo conocí en la clase de danza el mes pasado, es bastante particular.

            - ¿Qué tiene de especial?

            - Es sordomudo -JongIn no se vio venir el cambio velocidad, lo que parecía un lanzamiento recto de pronto se convirtió en una curva al suelo.

            - ¿Estás loco? -Jimin sonrió nuevamente, claro que su novio estaba loco, malditamente loco-. ¿Él sabe a lo que ha venido?

            - Él, se llama Taemin y sí, maldición, sabe a lo que ha venido. Puedo ser un jodido pervertido pero no secuestro personas para tener tríos -JongIn puso una cara de desagrado ante la palabra mencionada, seguía sin estar convencido acerca de lo que iba a pasar esa noche-. Hace unos días le planteé el hecho de que me gustaría tener un trío y él parecía entusiasmado. Nunca había encontrado a alguien que le pareciera excitante, me cae muy bien y es una persona de confianza, te lo aseguro.

            - No hablo lenguaje de señas.

            - Pero yo sí -le recordó Jimin-. Además en el sexo no es necesario que haya palabras, basta con que los cuerpos estén conectados y exista la química necesaria.

            - Dudo mucho que exista la química que necesitas.

            - No seas aguafiestas, bebé. Mírale, ¿acaso no es adorable? -Lo miró, parecía alguien bastante inocente, en efecto era lindo, pero no de la manera en la que Jimin lo era.

            - No tanto como tú.

            - No necesita ser igual de lindo que yo.

            - ¿En serio deseas tanto esto? -Jimin asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía y sostenía las manos de JongIn suavemente-. No prometo que pueda llegar hasta el final...

            - Gracias, gracias, gracias -le dio infinitos besos a lo largo y ancho de su rostro, besos fugaces y tiernos, JongIn sonrió y lo detuvo cuando sintió la mirada de Taemin quien los observaba con una sonrisa.

            - Bueno, detente, ahora trae a tu amiguito a cenar, no planeo que mis planes sea arruinen.

 

***

 

            La mesa estaba sumida en un profundo silencio. Jimin comía con una sonrisa y por ratos le preguntaba cosas a Taemin en lenguaje de señas que JongIn no lograba comprender.

            - Dice que la comida es muy buena -le tradujo Jimin-. Le he dicho que siempre has sido así de bueno al cocinar. Todo lo haces bien.

            - Dile “gracias” también -Jimin lo hizo y Taemin sonrió hacía JongIn. Su sonrisa le ponía nervioso pero no podía decirlo, ya le había dicho a Jimin que lo haría, sería extraño que se retractara.

            Todo se volvió silencioso una vez más, regresó a ver a Jimin quién ya estaba casi limpiando su plato de los restos de salsa y no dejaba de sonreír en ningún momento, JongIn estaba seguro que sus pies por debajo de la mesa no dejaban de moverse, era algo que hacía cuando estaba feliz. Aún no comprendía bien cómo aquello significaba tanto para él, nunca había tenido interés en las relaciones poliamorosas y seguramente no cambiaría de opinión después de esa noche, tenía que hablar antes con Jimin, poner las cosas en claro, ¿qué tal si algo cómo aquello pusiera un fin a su relación? JongIn se mordió los labios, odió aquel sentimiento de inseguridad que se abrió paso por sus pensamientos, sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca, luego la suave mano de Jimin se posó sobre la suya.

            - ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó con aquella mirada llena de curiosidad, JongIn asintió.

            - Sólo necesito hablar contigo antes, sobre algo… -Jimin le sonrió, luego le dijo algo a Taemin y los dos se levantaron de la mesa.

            - Le enseñaré a Taemin el baño, quiere bañarse antes, vuelvo enseguida para ayudarte a limpiar.

            No esperó una confirmación por parte de JongIn, simplemente se llevó a Taemin con una sonrisa directo a la habitación. JongIn se levantó y suspiró, luego levantó los platos y las copas con restos de vino, se tomó el residuo de la copa de Jimin y luego el de la suya, se dio cuenta que su corazón estaba latiendo fuerte y rápido, no estaba consciente de estar nervioso, tampoco sentía algo cercano al miedo, tal vez era una extraña mezcla entre los dos, un limbo nunca antes explorado… incluso podía pensar que se trabaja de emoción sino supiera el pánico que le daba ver a Jimin con otro hombre.

            - ¿En serio estás bien? –Jimin lo abrazó por detrás y sintió cómo su rostro se hundía en su espalda, lo sintió olfateándolo y soltando un pequeño gemido de placer luego de hacerlo, era algo bastante característico de él, al principio le parecía extraño, pero luego se acostumbró, Jimin representaba muchas primeras veces para JongIn, a veces pensaba que no lo merecía, pero a la vez Jimin es todo lo que necesita para ser feliz.

            - Me siento algo raro –dijo con sinceridad-. Me preocupa que después esto se haga una… ¿costumbre? –No era su intención que sonara como una pregunta, pero no lo pudo evitar, se aclaró la garganta y siguió hablando, Jimin no se movía ni un poco, tan sólo escuchaba-. ¿Qué si te gusta más él que yo? Siempre he sentido que probablemente yo no sea la gran cosa para ti… tú siempre me dices que no piense en eso pero…

            - No pienses en eso –dijo Jimin con una voz dulce-. Yo te amo, no hay más qué decir, esto no cambiará nada entre nosotros, es como tachar una cosa más de mi lista de deseos, pero no puedo decirte que dejaré de ser amigo de Taemin, independientemente de lo que vaya a pasar esta noche, yo le aprecio y creo que es una persona agradable, ¿no te molesta verdad?

            - Tus amigos no son asunto mío –sonó más rudo de lo que pretendía, sintió un ligero estremecimiento por parte de Jimin, dejó los platos en el fregadero y se volteó para verle a los ojos-. Perdón si soné demasiado duro, lo que quiero decir es que nunca hemos sido del tipo de pareja que nos prohibamos cosas. Claro que puedes seguir siendo amigo de Taemin, hasta yo puedo ver que es una persona agradable.

            - Gracias –Jimin se aferró a su pecho-, pero si no te sientes seguro siempre le puedo decir a Taemin que se vaya… y tal vez podamos tener una noche de películas –Jimin se alzó de hombros-. No hace falta que te fuerces…

            - Dije que lo haría –JongIn tomó la cara de Jimin entre sus manos y le apretó los cachetes hasta que sus labios fueron un piquito rosado y arrugado, sonrió ante los ruiditos que salían de entre ellos y le plantó un beso.

            - Entonces, ¿cómo deberíamos empezar? –La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, no estaba seguro sobre si existía una manera de comenzar un trío, había intentado ver vídeos alguna vez porque quería saber qué encontraba de divertido y excitante Jimin, pero jamás llegaba ni a la mitad.

            - ¿Nunca lo has hecho con otras personas? –Jimin negó con la cabeza inocentemente-. ¿En serio?

            - ¡En serio! ¿Por qué mentiría? –JongIn lo abrazó fuerte mientras sonreía, sería una experiencia loca, tal vez cometerían algunos errores, pero ya estaban en eso… no había vuelta atrás.

***

            Cuando llegaron a la habitación la regadera todavía se escuchaba en el baño, Jimin le sonrió y JongIn se relamió los labios, supuso que empezaría por lo usual. Lo acercó a él y le dio un beso, no uno inocente como los que habían estado compartiendo antes y después de la cena, fue uno apasionado, lento y dejando que sus lenguas se reconocieran nuevamente. De verdad le gustaban los labios de Jimin, eran suaves y siempre cálidos. Las manos de Jimin se abrieron paso por debajo de la playera de JongIn y recorrieron su pecho, se la alzó hasta que tuvo que ceder y se la quitó, sus manos anduvieron libres hasta su trasero, el resorte del jogger no supuso ninguna resistencia mientras Jimin le apretaba las nalgas y sonreía juguetonamente contra sus labios todavía conectados en un beso travieso. JongIn se deshizo de los pantalones junto con su ropa interior, todo con un movimiento rápido y bien entrenado, después le prestó toda la atención de nuevo a Jimin quien ya tenía más bien una mirada desencajada, cuando comenzaba a excitarse aparecían aquellos ojos, esos que parecían cansados y eran simplemente hipnóticos, jamás se iba a cansar de observar aquella expresión en Jimin, lo ponía duro con sólo imaginársela y eso a veces le traía uno que otro problema.

            - Ven –le invitó Jimin ya en la cama, también se había sacado la ropa y su piel brillaba con los restos de aquella crema corporal nueva que había comprado, le había parecido absurdo que llevara una con purpurina del supermercado, pero ahora agradecía que tuviera esos gustos tan peculiares, todo su ser parecía el universo más hermoso brillando.

            - Odio esa crema con purpurina –dijo subiéndose a la cama y yendo hacia él para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo con el suyo-. Aunque debo admitir que eres un orgullo de discípulo para _Bane_ -Jimin soltó una carcajada.

            - ¿Crees que sería un subterráneo? –Sonaba ofendido, fue el turno de JongIn de reírse-. Llámame _Brujo Supremo de Corea_ a partir de ahora.

            Era sorprendente como podían seguir con la tensión después de todas aquellas bromas malas de cultura pop, era algo que tenían en común, estaban llenos con comentarios idiotas de las referencias más inútiles de toda la historia literaria. Era una suerte que Taemin no pudiera escucharlos, pensó JongIn, aunque luego le pareció más bien cruel…

            - Bien, lo tendré en cuenta.

            JongIn lo besó nuevamente luego de lamerle los labios, Jimin gimió contra su boca y alzó las caderas contra las suyas, su semi erección le tocó la pierna y sintió su propio miembro vibrar, jadeó contra el cuello de Jimin y hundió la nariz en su cabello, olía un poco a sudor, había entrenado duro ese día seguramente.

            - Taemin -soltó el nombre en un susurro mientras su vista iba más allá de JongIn por un momento, Jimin se enderezó haciendo que él también tuviera que hincarse sobre la cama. Jimin hizo una seña bastante clara y corta, una que indicaba a Taemin que podía acercarse, también se encontraba desnudo bajo la toalla que traía envuelta en la cadera, cuando la dejó caer para subir a la cama JongIn comenzó a sentirse un poco incómodo pero no dijo nada, sólo trago saliva duramente y su respiración se agitó.

            Taemin tomó la mano de Jimin con fuerza, se dejó guiar hasta el centro de la cama, por los siguientes cinco segundos sólo estuvieron ahí, mirándose el uno al otro, sin decir nada. Aunque la sensación de incomodad se había ido casi completamente JongIn no iba a iniciar nada, miró a Jimin quien volvió a recuperar su usual sonrisa.

            - Acuéstate –dijo Jimin, lo que indudablemente era más bien una orden, JongIn obedeció y supo lo que pasaría cuando tuvo a uno de cada lado.

            - Jimin, de verdad vamos a… -y no terminó de hablar.

            Las manos de Jimin fueron directamente hacia su semi erección y comenzó a masajearla, Taemin miraba directamente el trabajo manual que Jimin estaba llevando a cabo, JongIn se sintió de pronto avergonzado pero descubrió que, el hecho de no saber qué era lo que seguía en todo aquello, le causaba una creciente excitación. Jimin y Taemin cruzaron las miradas, Jimin fue el primero en bajar para lamer la punta de la erección de JongIn que ya se encontraba soltando un poco de presemen, contuvo un jadeo cuando Jimin lo tomó por completo en su boca y lo llevó tan profundo como le permitió la garganta, repitió la acción dos veces más y luego lo abandonó con un hilillo de saliva que lo siguió hasta que se rompió por estirarse tanto. Taemin cubrió la mano de Jimin con la suya, luego aprisionó el glande de manera curiosa y pasó el pulgar por la punta, JongIn se removió un poco, Jimin notó que quería retroceder así que procedió a distraerlo con un beso húmedo y con sabor amargo, luego sintió una lengua recorrer toda la extensión de su miembro. Jimin se separó del beso justo cuando Taemin lo tomaba por completo, el interior de su boca estaba caliente y húmedo, no era muy diferente del interior de Jimin, pero él aún no se acostumbraba por completo a su tamaño. JongIn alzó la vista de Taemin y encontró a Jimin mirándolo fijamente mientras sostenía su propia erección entre sus manos, se mordía el labio inferior y sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas, de pronto sintió mucha vergüenza y se llevó las manos a la cara, se tapó los ojos sin dejar de ser consciente de lo que pasaba abajo, comenzaba a sentirse bien, sintió una punzada en el abdomen y una ola de placer le recorrió el cuerpo.

            - No tienes de qué avergonzarte, vamos bebé –le bajó las manos a los costados nuevamente, Taemin había parado y ahora su erección descansaba sobre su abdomen, Jimin se subió encima suyo y sus miembros chocaron transmitiéndole una sensación placentera que le hizo cerrar con fuerza los dedos de los pies-. Te amo –le dijo en un susurro y lo besó lentamente, le guío con la boca para cambiar de posición, terminaron completamente acostados, Jimin le sonrió antes de decirle que se diera la vuelta amablemente, le preguntó por qué no se podían quedar así-. Porque entonces no puedo disfrutar del todo –JongIn no comprendió por completo a lo que se refería, pero accedió a dar el giro de 180° que le sugirió Jimin-. Gracias, bebé.

            Jimin volvió a ponerse arriba de él, y se agachó completamente para poder seguir con la felación dejando su trasero totalmente expuesto para él, JongIn jadeó al sentir su punta llegar profundo y Jimin soltó un gemido ahogado después de provocarse una arcada accidentalmente, JongIn tomó el miembro de Jimin, se veía brillante de la punta, su producción de saliva se incrementó y se relamió los labios, lo acarició lentamente mientras veía como Jimin seguía su trabajo, luego se llevó el miembro de Jimin a la boca mientras lo tomaba de los glúteos y los separaba, pudo ver su entrada, rosada y nada dilatada, justo cuando iba a intentar introducir un dedo vio otra mano abrirse paso por entre los glúteos de Jimin, se había olvidado completamente de Taemin, lo observó hundir su rostro entre las nalgas sus nalgas y pasar la lengua por su entrada, Jimin reaccionó echando su cuerpo hacia atrás, sintió los dientes de Jimin rozar sin cuidado su glande, sino tenía cuidado seguro que terminaba sólo con la mitad del pito, tan sólo de pensarlo soltó una carcajada y volvió a concentrarse en el miembro de Jimin, lo tomó nuevamente en su boca y escuchó los jadeos provenientes de él, eran pequeños soniditos que le encantaban, a veces balbuceaba algo que no se alcanzaba a entender. Taemin continuaba penetrándolo con la lengua, había un hilo de saliva bajando hasta los testículos de Jimin, ese sonido sucio de chapoteo que resultaba cada que Jimin empujaba su trasero contra la boca de Taemin era tan obsceno que le resultaba algo ilegal, se lamentó que no pudiese escucharlo.

            Jimin se detuvo de pronto y dejó caer su trasero justo en la barbilla de JongIn, luego lo restregó por todo su rostro dejándolo sin respirar por unos segundos. Se puso de rodillas y se volteó sentándose sobre su miembro, lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar un gemido más bien por el dolor que le provocó lo brusco del sentón. Lo observó restregar su miembro contra el suyo y luego pasar las manos por su pecho, dejó de hacerlo sólo para hacerle señas a Taemin quien asintió y también se puso encima de JongIn pero de espaldas a Jimin, se dejó caer en cuatro sobre el rostro de JongIn, su miembro lo golpeó en toda la cara y Jimin soltó una carcajada.

            - Tienes que darle una recompensa por hacerme sentir bien –JongIn se paralizó por unos segundos viendo a Jimin con la boca entreabierta que comenzaba a masturbar sus miembros juntos con las dos manos, apretándolos y haciendo que todo el presemen se mezclara. Taemin se movió encima de él y su miembro casi entra por sí solo a su por entre sus labios, no puso más resistencia, abrió la boca dejando que Taemin lo penetrara, sus ojos se encontraron y en ellos supo reconocer el placer, lo estaba disfrutando tanto como ellos y eso lo encendió aún más, sentía la calidez del miembro de Jimin frotándose junto al suyo y esto se sumaba a la sensación de ser penetrado por Taemin, se sentía un poco indefenso y eso extrañamente le gustaba. Notó que Jimin se levantó de la cama, JongIn se aferró a las piernas de Taemin y sintió toda la tensión que había en ellas, como cada músculo trabajaba en conjunto para que la irrumación siguiera su camino.

            Se dio cuenta que Jimin regresó por el movimiento de la cama, también sintió lo caliente de una sustancia recorrerle el pecho, Taemin paró justo en ese momento dejándose caer sobre sus codos aún encima de JongIn y entregándose a Jimin totalmente, todavía tenía su erección golpeándole la cara pero se hizo a la idea de lo que iba a pasar, aquello caliente y viscoso era el lubricante favorito de Jimin. Subió las manos para tomar el miembro de Taemin y siguió masturbándolo, su cuerpo se tensó y se inclinó hacia Jimin, cuando supuso, este ingresó un primer dedo en Taemin y así pasó con cada dedo que se unía, podía escuchar un chapoteo constante proveniente de la entrada de Taemin, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta mientras disfrutaba de la sensación, contó cuatro dedos, si había algo que Jimin sabía hacer bien era preparar culos, de eso no le cabía duda a JongIn.

            Jimin se detuvo y bajó de él, luego guío a un tambaleante Taemin hacia atrás y le puso las manos sobre el miembro de JongIn. Jimin se sentó justo detrás de él y le puso la cabeza sobre su pierna. Estaba acomodándose para observar lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

            - Siempre quise verte dentro de otra persona –susurró en su oído y JongIn se estremeció por el tono de su voz, Taemin guío diligentemente su miembro a su entrada que ya estaba bien lista para recibirlo y se dejó caer lentamente sobre él, aceptando toda su longitud sin problemas, vio desaparecer su erección en el interior de Taemin y escuchó a Jimin contener un gemido, realmente lo estaba disfrutando.

            Taemin comenzó a moverse de manera lenta y fue aumentando la velocidad conforme se acostumbró completamente al tamaño del miembro de JongIn, la vista era complemente embriagadora. El interior de Taemin se sentía bien, pero sin dudas seguía prefiriendo el de Jimin, quien a su lado se encontraba masturbándose mientras veía el show con ojos curiosos.

            - ¿Se siente bien? –Le preguntó acariciándole el cabello, JongIn sólo pudo formular un sí, que fue más un suspiro que una palabra. Taemin seguía alzándose y dejándose caer, aquel momento en el que podía ver casi todo su miembro, y luego ya no, era placentero de ver, jamás le había prestado tanta atención a un culo comiéndose su miembro, pero Jimin masajeándole el cuero cabelludo de manera hipnótica lo hacía ser consciente de muchas cosas-. Estás a punto de venirte… -dijo más bien afirmándolo y JongIn supo que era verdad, Jimin lo conocía muy bien. Le hizo un par de señas a Taemin y este paró, saliendo de él-. Tienes que aguantar un poco más, bebé.

            Jimin se cambió de posición y ayudó a un JongIn, bastante desorientado, a ponerse de rodillas. Luego lo besó largo y tendido, Taemin se acercó a ellos y Jimin le plantó un pequeño besito en los labios, después guío a Taemin hacia sus labios, JongIn al principio parecía haber olvidado cómo besar, la lengua de Taemin se abrió paso entre sus labios y le correspondió el beso, su boca sabía salada y, aunque sus labios no eran igual de suaves que los de Jimin, se sentían bien. Cuando se separaron Jimin ya estaba acostado y tenía tres dedos dentro de él, había lubricante por todas partes y sus nalgas se veían resbaladizas.

            - Ven, bebé… de verdad quiero sentirte dentro de mí hoy.

            JongIn no lo dudó ni un minuto, le alzó las piernas hasta dejarlas sobre sus hombros, tomó su miembro para introducirlo lentamente en Jimin, ahogó un gruñido al sentirse dentro de él, lo apretaba tan bien y era tan cálido que con cada penetración lenta casi se podía sentir arder. Jimin le dijo que lo hiciera más rápido, así que aumentó el ritmo, le besó el cuello y lamió el lóbulo de su oreja, Jimin soltaba gemidos casi musicales, pedía más con esa voz ronca que sólo podía escuchar cuando tenían sexo o estaba enojado a muerte.

            Taemin recorrió su espalda hasta acariciar sus nalgas, pudo sentir dos dedos cubiertos de lubricante introducirse en él, JongIn gimió por la sorpresa, se estaba autopenetrando con cada embestida que daba contra Jimin, sintió un dedo más y luego el movimiento en forma de tijera que lo estiraba casi por completo, después de unos minutos los dedos se retiraron y supo que de todas maneras dolería un poco, no estaba completamente listo. Siguió penetrando a Jimin hasta que el miembro de Taemin se acercó a su entrada y comenzó a entrar en él, JongIn gimió y Jimin lo atrajo hacia él para besarlo, fue suficiente distracción para que se relajara y Taemin pudiera empujar contra su entrada y lo penetrara por completo.

            Casi se deja caer encima de Jimin, sentía que sus brazos habían perdido fuerza, detuvo las embestidas por un momento y trató de acostumbrase a la sensación, era algo nuevo… totalmente diferente a tener a Jimin adentro, porque el miembro de Taemin era ligeramente más pequeño, tampoco se comparaba a tener las bolas chinas o un plug introducido en el recto mientras penetraba, definitivamente se sentía diferente… era una presión enorme sentir el pene de alguien dentro de él más mientras penetraba al otro, no podía explicarlo, pero cuando Taemin comenzó a moverse JongIn también reanudó por inercia las penetraciones hacia Jimin.

            - Por Dios… -dijo jadeante con los ojos apretados y una mueca de dolor en el rostro-. Se comienza a sentir tan bien…

            - Relájate más, tan sólo disfrútalo…

            JongIn besó a Jimin una vez más, sintió a Taemin ir muy profundo con sus penetraciones y, a la vez, él iba igual de profundo dentro de Jimin quien le susurraba al oído cosas que ya no podía escuchar. Su cerebro pareció desconectarse y su cuerpo siguió moviéndose por mero instinto. Tan sólo podía sentir la calidez del interior de Jimin y lo estirado que le hacía estar el miembro de Taemin con cada penetración. Todo era tan intenso que el orgasmo le llegó de manera violenta luego de una embestida justo en el lugar correcto, no pudo contenerlo más y gimió contra el cuello de Jimin dejándose ir. Miles de luces parecieron estallar debajo de sus párpados, se sentía tan bien. Paró de penetrar a Jimin y simplemente disfrutó de la sensación del orgasmo invadiéndolo mientras Taemin seguía penetrándolo, era magnifico, parecía intensificarlo el doble. Sintió el semen de Taemin escurriéndole por las piernas, unos segundos después Jimin se venía sobre su propio abdomen luego de ayudarse un poco con la mano, JongIn terminó con un chorro de su semen en el estómago.

            Taemin salió de JongIn para tumbarse sobre la cama con la respiración agitada y los ojos cerrados. JongIn también salió de Jimin para dejarse caer junto a él. Simplemente se quedaron ahí, observando al techo, disfrutando del momento postcoital. Todavía se sentía irreal, sus oídos estaban tapados y los sonidos le llegaban amortiguados, sus extremidades se sentían entumidas y no podía mantener los ojos abiertos por mucho rato.

            - ¿Te gustó? –Jimin sonaba calmado.

            - Fue una… experiencia agradable, algo para borrar de la lista de deseos –el otro soltó una carcajada.

            - Está tachada ahora, lo prometo –Jimin se enderezó y observó el desastre que JongIn tenía en el estómago-. Siento tanto el desastre.

            - No hay problema, después de todo yo también hice uno –los dos se quedaron así por un momento, sonriéndose. Luego Jimin se acercó para darle un beso suave en los labios y lo abrazó poniendo la cabeza sobre su pecho.

            - Te amo –Jimin se apretó contra él-. Pero… ¿no crees que deberíamos de seguir aprovechando? Después de todo no es algo que se vaya a repetir más que hoy.

            - ¿Qué? –JongIn no obtuvo respuesta, Jimin ya estaba saltando sobre Taemin pidiéndole que despertara.

            Esa sería una noche demasiado larga, definitivamente podía sentirlo.


End file.
